poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinnie
Vinnie is a North American engine and the main antagonist in The Great Race. Personality Vinnie is very competitive, with a reputation for being a bully, and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. He views smaller engines inferior to him, often takes pleasure in bumping them around. Because of his vile behaviour, hardly any of the engines get along with him. He is also shown to be reckless, as seen by bashing through a pile of rocks, and Gina's flatbeds. Despite his intimidating size and demeanor, Vinnie has proven himself to be a coward in the face of greater adversity, as shown when he panicked after his accident at the Great Railway Show and was Disqullified after that. Background Vinnie, along with the other international engines, accidentally came to Sodorwhen the ferry they were on stopped at Brendam. He and the other engines, except Ashima, promptly got back on the ferry, but not before he had the chance to bump Thomas out of his way. At the Great Railway Show, Vinnie participated in the Strongest Engine competition. On his way to the track where his competition was to take place, Philip blocked his way. Vinnie insulted Philip and told him to watch where he was going. Later, Philip got in Vinnie's way again. Vinnie, annoyed at Philip, chased him briefly before being covered in coal from a hopper that Carlos was using. Infuriated, Vinnie chased Philip through the yard, eventually ending up in the middle of the Shunting Challenge. Vinnie derailed two of Gina's flatbeds, which were blocking his way, before cornering Philip near a turntable and trying to force the little shunter into the turntable well. Thomas and Ashima then managed to couple up to the big tender engine and pull him away, allowing Philip to escape. Vinnie resisted, which caused Thomas' coupling to snap. This launched Vinnie into a set of points that were set against him, derailing him and sending him crashing into an electricity pylon, which then fell on top of him. Vinnie was left trapped under the pylon, screaming for help. He remained there for the rest of the day and was Disqullified after it and was rescued that evening, after which he returned home to America. Sometime later, he was seen working at San Francisco Docks. Trivia *Vinnie will become the enemy of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob, Tai, the Rainbooms and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. *Vinine will become an enemy of Ryan, Meg and thier team in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Vinnie is one of Ryan's enemies. He is also one of the villains who respects Hawk Moth after he became the new leader of the Foot Empire. *Despite Vinnie being a Villain, Noah reforms Vinnie in Noah's Adventures of Thomas & Friends The Great Race. Gallery Vinnie grinning evily.png|Vinnie's Evil Grin Vinnie in his spy goggles.png|Vinnie in his spy goggles Vinnie's defeat and comeuppance.png|Vinnie's defeat and comeuppance VinnieinNorthAmerica.png|Vinnie in North America BigWorld!BigAdventures!1088.png Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Bullies Category:VILLAINS Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Main Antagonist Category:Cheaters Category:Show Off Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Chaos Crew Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Mr. Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:The Numberblocks' Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:Bad characters